<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helplessly Enamored by tiniestawoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582617">Helplessly Enamored</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo'>tiniestawoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan have time for a Vacation, Anal Sex, Blond Wang Yi Bo, Bottom Wang Yi Bo, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Wang Yi Bo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Wang Yi Bo, Sub Xiao Zhan | Sean, Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t even a weekend, it was a Wednesday. But he hadn’t slept more than six hours in months. And that was only the proverbial tip of the iceberg when it came to things that Xiao Zhan’s schedule had taken from him.</p>
<p>There was a message on his phone, a sticker of his own face, an address, and a room number. </p>
<p>Or, the one where the most unrealistic part is that by some miracle, Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo both manage to sneak away for some alone time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Helplessly Enamored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Helloooo friends.</p>
<p>To any of my subscribers who saw this and went ???? my sincerest apologies. This is apparently a thing I do now. Welcome to my first BJYX fic.</p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/archiveyibo/status/1327295161769095169?s=20">This tweet</a>, in particular, sent me down the road of "power bottom Wang Yibo" and I'm ... not sorry? I just love him?? And I want nice things for him, and I assume Xiao Zhan's dick is a nice thing.</p>
<p>ANYWAY ON WITH THE SHOW.</p>
<p>Thanks Lily, for telling me this didn't suck as I dropped progressively more and more NSFW snips into your DMs.</p>
<p>Testimonial: "I'm on page 5 of 7 and it absolutely does not suck"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If, by some miracle, Xiao Zhan ever acquired the ability to send messages to the past, he was very clear on what he’d tell his past self: stop taking downtime for granted. University had wonderful, regular, scheduled downtime. Semesters had to <em>end</em> at some point and start again, and in the moment, it had all been stressful and overwhelming but…</p>
<p>University-aged-Xiao-Zhan hadn’t even known the <em>definition</em> of stress the way he did now. </p>
<p>Which was why, perhaps against his managers wishes, and perhaps incognito, courtesy of a surgical mask and a ball cap and a pair of sunglasses, he was slipping from a tiny airport towards a waiting cab. It wasn’t even a weekend, it was a Wednesday. But he hadn’t slept more than six hours in <em>months</em>. And that was only the proverbial tip of the iceberg when it came to things that Xiao Zhan’s schedule had taken from him.</p>
<p>There was a message on his phone, a sticker of his own face, an address, and a room number. He gave the address to the cab driver and sat back, exhaling long and slow. Three days. He’d finagled three days of being anywhere but in front of a camera or reading a script or recording music. </p>
<p>The hotel wasn’t far from the airport, so Xiao Zhan found himself outside a building made almost entirely of pale blue glass. He could smell saltwater and the ocean, but he wasn’t here for the beach. Not really. There were people fluttering around him, fewer than there would have been on a weekend, but thankfully, none of them spared him a second glance. </p>
<p>He took off the hat and sunglasses, running a hand through his hair to shake loose some of the flatness, and then waved at the concierge as he headed for the elevator. </p>
<p>Room 628 was, predictably, on the sixth floor, at the far end of the hall, and Xiao Zhan hoisted his backpack higher onto one shoulder before knocking. </p>
<p>“One second!” A familiar voice called.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan smiled.</p>
<p>The door opened and Xiao Zhan’s smile initially widened and then flickered into confusion. He blinked a few times, raising both eyebrows. The sight of Yibo usually took his breath away, but this time, it also managed to erase any functionality from his brain. In place of a greeting, what came out of Xiao Zhan’s mouth was: “Blond?” </p>
<p>Yibo – the little shit – was smirking. He blinked a few times, eyes intentionally wide, catching his bottom lip with his top teeth. “Do you like it, Zhan-ge?” he asked. “I had it done just for you.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan still hadn’t quite recovered powers of speech, but he did realize that the point of meeting up in <em>another country</em> in <em>the middle of the week</em> was discretion. He shook his head and shouldered past Yibo into the room, setting his backpack down on the chair in the corner and heading into the bathroom to take his mask off and wash his hands. </p>
<p>“Zhaaaaaan-ge,” Yibo whined, joining him at the sink. Yibo’s arms – wiry muscle and hidden strength that Xiao Zhan was all too familiar with – wound their way around Xiao Zhan’s waist, and he pressed close, tucking his chin over Xiao Zhan’s shoulder, making eye contact in the mirror. “You didn’t answer me.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan wiped his hands on a towel and stared into the reflection of Yibo’s eyes. “You’re definitely blond.” </p>
<p>Yibo’s eyes narrowed and one of his hands darted up from Xiao Zhan’s waist to deliberately – and expertly – grab at one of Xiao Zhan’s nipples. The burst of pain sent a shiver down his spine and Yibo’s smirk in the mirror shifted into a grin. “Don’t be so mean to me, Zhan-ge.”</p>
<p>“You know <em>exactly</em> what you look like, Wang Yibo,” Xiao Zhan said, shifting his weight back against Yibo’s chest. “You look 17 again.”</p>
<p>“Is that a problem?” Yibo asked, turning his head so that he spoke directly into Xiao Zhan’s ear. Xiao Zhan’s eyes closed and Yibo let out a little huff through his nose, close enough that it tickled Xiao Zhan’s ear. “I could dye it back if you wanted, Zhan-ge, but it might take up some valuable time.”</p>
<p>
“Don’t,” Xiao Zhan said, opening his eyes and turning so their faces were aligned, their noses close enough to brush. “Don’t you dare.” </p>
<p>Yibo’s answering smirk – and kiss – made Xiao Zhan feel distinctly like he’d just stepped into an expertly laid trap. He couldn’t bring himself to mind. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Yibo’s hair had distracted Xiao Zhan from what Yibo had been wearing. The board shorts and tank top did <em>not</em> help the looking-ridiculously-young problem.</p>
<p>“When was the last time your hair was like this?” Xiao Zhan asked, sprawled on his back on the giant bed in the center of the room. His shirt had been lost somewhere between the bathroom and the bed. “Your debut?”</p>
<p>“Something like that,” Yibo said, lifting his head from where he was leaving a line of hickies along Xiao Zhan’s collarbone. “How long do we have, Zhan-ge? When did you say you have to go back?” Yibo looked up, Xiao Zhan’s breath caught in his throat. </p>
<p>Combined with the blond hair, Yibo’s predatory grin– narrowed eyes dark with want – went directly to Xiao Zhan’s dick. He swallowed, “Three days, and then I have to fly out.” </p>
<p>Yibo nodded, his tongue darting out to wet his lower lip before he leaned up to kiss Xiao Zhan again. This kiss had an edge to it – a clash of teeth and tongue, one of Yibo’s hands sliding into Xiao Zhan’s hair, gripping firmly, drawing a whimper from Xiao Zhan’s throat that Yibo readily devoured. Xiao Zhan rocked his hips upward, seeking contact, seeking <em>something</em> more than the teasing promise of Yibo’s kiss.</p>
<p>In return, he got one of Yibo’s hands, broad enough to stretch from hip bone to navel, pressing down, pinning his hip against the bed. “I’ve got you,” Yibo said against Xiao Zhan’s lips. “Do you trust me, Zhan-ge?”</p>
<p>“You know I do,” Xiao Zhan answered.</p>
<p>Yibo pulled back at that, staring down at Xiao Zhan with the most beautiful smile in the world. Sometimes, for very, very brief moments, Xiao Zhan had time to reflect on the fact that somehow <em>he</em> was the one in Wang Yibo’s bed. And much like the rest of Yibo, it took his breath away.  </p>
<p>Yibo leaned back on his knees, peeling the tank top from his torso. “Put your hands above your head.” Yibo said, slipping Xiao Zhan out of his own pants with practiced motions. Lifting his arms obediently over his head, Xiao Zhan couldn’t decide where to look – eyes flickering from Yibo’s <em>hair</em> to his face to his arms to his ridiculous abs. </p>
<p>Yibo made the decision for him by removing his own shorts, leaving Xiao Zhan staring at the dick between his legs, already hard, wet at the tip and just <em>pretty</em>. He debated briefly what the penalty would be for <em>already</em> going against what Yibo had told him to do just to get his hand around it, but decided against it. He sank back into the bed, gripping one of his wrists with his other hand and waiting.</p>
<p>Yibo didn’t make him wait long. He bent at what Xiao Zhan was sure was an angle that would leave him sore for <em>days</em> to retrieve a bottle of lube from his luggage, sitting back to run his eyes deliberately from Xiao Zhan’s hands, along the lines of his body, pausing briefly at Xiao Zhan’s own erection and then along his thighs towards his ankles. “You’re so beautiful, Zhan-ge.” </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan felt himself flush. “<em>Yibo</em>.” He turned away. It was one thing to be told he was attractive by crowds of screaming fans or magazine articles written by people who knew him professionally. It was another thing entirely to be stretched out, naked, in front of <em>Wang Yibo</em> and be told he was beautiful. </p>
<p>Yibo’s hand gripped Xiao Zhan’s face and turned it back, running a thumb over his cheekbone. “You are,” Yibo said, his face sincere. He pressed a far softer kiss to Xiao Zhan’s lips. The moment lasted precisely three heartbeats and then there was mischief in Yibo’s eyes again. “Are you going to be good for me, Zhan-ge?” </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan just nodded, his own bottom lip caught between his teeth.</p>
<p>Yibo shuffled back down the bed, cracking the lube bottle and drizzling some into his hand. Xiao Zhan was fairly sure he <em>watched</em> Yibo make the decision before he realized it was happening, and suddenly Yibo’s hand, wet and cold with lube, was wrapped around Xiao Zhan’s dick. </p>
<p>“Yibo, fuck!” Xiao Zhan’s hands flinched to push Yibo away, but he caught himself, his traitorous hips thrusting up towards the pressure around him anyway. </p>
<p>“Oops, sorry,” Yibo said, voice dripping with false innocence.</p>
<p>“Liar.” Xiao Zhan said with a huff, the lube warming quickly between his own body heat and Yibo’s hand. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”</p>
<p>
“So you tell me,” Yibo said with a wink. “Stop moving.” He stroked Xiao Zhan a few times experimentally, spreading the lube and squeezing. Xiao Zhan worked to keep his hips on the bed, though everything in him wanted to thrust up into the wet grip of Yibo’s fingers. </p>
<p>His reward, a moment later, was Yibo throwing one of his legs over Xiao Zhan’s stomach, pressing up onto his knees, and aligning himself over Xiao Zhan’s cock. “Don’t move.” Yibo said again, waiting for Xiao Zhan to nod before he pressed his hips downward.</p>
<p>It was tight. Too tight. He’d assumed that Yibo had prepared himself before, but this did <em>not</em> feel like that. Xiao Zhan’s eyes flew to Yibo’s face, where his eyes were closed, lips pressed into a firm line. “Yibo, <em>prep</em>.”</p>
<p>Yibo shook his head. “I want this,” he said, controlling the slow drop of his hips with confidence earned by years of rigorous dance training. “You said we have three days, right?” </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s hands itched to reach out, “Yes, but–”</p>
<p>“Xiao Zhan.” The tone of Yibo’s voice changed, took on a hard edge. His eyes snapped open and he fixed them on Xiao Zhan’s. “I want to <em>feel you</em>.” He said, continuing the painfully precise act of lowering himself onto Xiao Zhan’s cock. “You feel amazing, Zhan-ge. So good. And you’re being <em>so good</em> for me.” </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan melted – as Yibo knew he would – under Yibo’s praise. “Yibo,” he whined. Yibo was so tight around him, so hot above him, with his fucking blond hair, lips parted to reveal his wet pink tongue, head tipped back slightly to expose the length of his neck, throat bobbing as he swallowed, chest expanding as he breathed. He was beautiful, and Xiao Zhan was entranced. </p>
<p>After an eternity, Yibo had all of Xiao Zhan inside him, his thighs resting outside Xiao Zhan’s hips. Yibo pressed his hands into the bed on either side of Xiao Zhan’s ribs and grinned at him. “You’re doing great.”</p>
<p>“Me?” Xiao Zhan squeaked, “You just...without..<em>.Yibo</em>.”</p>
<p>“I’ve always wanted to take you like this,” Yibo shifted slightly, and Xiao Zhan’s hand gripped his other wrist painfully as he resisted the urge to move. He did <em>not</em> have Yibo’s years of body control training. “But there was never the time. Sometimes, even when we do prep, I can still feel you the next day.” Yibo’s eyes sparkled. “This time I want you to make sure I do, okay Zhan-ge? Make sure I feel you for days after.” </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan – hopeless, helplessly enamored with this ridiculous fucking man – could only nod. </p>
<p>Yibo gave an experimental roll of his hips, his breath catching. There was still so much friction that Xiao Zhan was pretty sure this particular round of sex was going to be his last. Wang Yibo was going to <em>kill him</em> right here, in a bed beside the ocean, staring up at Yibo’s fucking blond hair and his flushed cheeks and his red lips.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan couldn’t even bring himself to be <em>mad</em> about it. “You’re so gorgeous, Yibo,” he said, needing to do something to distract himself, to keep himself still. He wanted so badly to thrust but he had to wait. He had to be good. “So fucking perfect for me.” </p>
<p>Yibo rewarded him by bending forward, pressing their lips together as he continued slow, small movements of his hips. “Just for you, Zhan-ge,” Yibo said, a moan sliding into Xiao Zhan’s mouth as he let more of Xiao Zhan’s cock leave him before rocking back.</p>
<p>“Let me touch you,” Xiao Zhan begged. His body ached from the effort of holding still. He wanted to thrust up into the tight heat of Yibo’s body, wanted to run his hands into the blond hair and tug, pull Yibo down to kiss him until neither of them could breathe. He wanted to give Yibo everything he could ever want and then some. “Yibo <em>please.” </em></p>
<p>“Soon, Zhan-ge,” Yibo said, peeling back away from Xiao Zhan’s lips, shifting back on Xiao Zhan’s cock, curling his feet under him for more leverage and pressing up and then back down. The motion made Xiao Zhan incredibly tired on Yibo’s behalf, but the man didn’t show the strain yet, powerful thighs flexing as he lifted himself off Xiao Zhan’s cock and sank back down, his own cock bobbing between his legs, untouched thus far. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Yibo, please, please let me touch you, I can’t…” Yibo was vice tight and hot around him, his head tipped back, his body covered with a sheen of sweat at the exertion. “<em>Didi </em>please.” </p>
<p>The nickname earned Xiao Zhan what he wanted – Yibo’s undivided attention. A smirk slid onto his face as he fucked himself on Xiao Zhan’s cock. “You want to touch me, gege? How badly?” </p>
<p>Intelligently, Xiao Zhan managed, “So badly, didi.” </p>
<p>Yibo chuckled but relented, leaning forward to kiss Xiao Zhan’s neck. “You can move your hands or your hips, gege, you choose.”</p>
<p>“Evil,” Xiao Zhan said on an exhale, his hands already finding their way into Yibo’s hair. “You seem to be doing a fine job of fucking yourself without my hips.” He tugged at the locks, pulling Yibo up for a long kiss. “I’m glad your hours of dance practice are good for something.”</p>
<p>“Mm, yes, naturally.” Yibo winked. “I practice all the time just so I can fuck myself on your cock more efficiently.” He nipped at Xiao Zhan’s lower lip and moved to kiss up the curve of his jaw. The rocking of his hips had slowed with the distraction but hadn’t stopped. </p>
<p>“I’d believe that wasn’t the case if you weren’t so fucking good at it,” Xiao Zhan said, tipping his own head back to give Yibo access to his neck. “Let me move, didi. Let me fuck you, please.”</p>
<p>Yibo hummed against the curve of Xiao Zhan’s throat but looked up with a nod of assent. With something akin to euphoria, Xiao Zhan bent his knees, pressing his feet flat onto the bed so he had leverage to thrust up into Yibo. Yibo’s eyes fluttered closed, his forehead pressed against Xiao Zhan’s collar bone.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan knew once Yibo gave up control, neither of them were going to last much longer. His own orgasm was frighteningly close, and he regrettably unwound one of his hands from the blond locks, brought it to his mouth to wet it – the bottle of lube undoubtedly lost <em>somewhere</em> in the giant bed – and then wrapped it around Yibo’s cock.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Yibo said, lifting his head to meet Xiao Zhan’s gaze. It was always gratifying to see this: to see Yibo on the cusp of orgasm, eyes hungry, body wanting. “Fuck, gege, don’t stop, I’m close.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan used the hand in Yibo’s hair to tug his head back, giving himself more room to work with. It took a moment – his body was stiff from keeping still – but he managed to coordinate the strokes of his hand with the thrust of his hips. “I’m so close. Come for me Yibo, please, I need to come.” Xiao Zhan babbled, his eyes squeezed tight. If he even <em>looked</em> at Yibo right now he’d come, and he knew the rules. </p>
<p>Yibo came first.</p>
<p>Yibo rolled his own hips down to meet Xiao Zhan’s and his hand joined Xiao Zhan’s around his dick, stroking only a few more times before he cried Xiao Zhan’s name and came across his stomach. “Come for me, gege,” Yibo panted, rolling his hips down. “You’ve been so good, come for me.”</p>
<p>Helpless against any request this beautiful man had ever made, Xiao Zhan did, thrusting up into the heat of Yibo’s body and coming harder than he had in recent memory, his back arched up, his head tipped back against the pillows, one hand still in Yibo’s hair, though loosely gripped, and the other flopped uselessly on the bed.</p>
<p>He was vaguely aware of Yibo’s movements, the other man pulling off of Xiao Zhan’s spent cock with a low hiss and collapsing onto his stomach beside Xiao Zhan. “Fuck,” he said, turning his face towards Xiao Zhan.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s eyes threatened not to open, but he forced them to so he could turn his face towards Yibo’s. “Did you consider that maybe pulling that shit on day <em>one</em> might not have been the smartest move?”</p>
<p>Yibo’s grin was lopsided, half of his face buried against the bed. “I’m sure my Zhan-ge can find ways to make me feel better.” </p>
<p>Xiao Zhan traced his eyes down Yibo’s smooth, muscled back and stared at his ass for a long moment before dragging his eyes back to Yibo’s face. “I’m sure I’ll think of something.” He leaned over to kiss Yibo’s forehead. “After a nap.” </p>
<p>Yibo heartily agreed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/jingyisizhui">twitter</a> and I post about MDZS/CQL and a LOT about Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan. I'd love to chat!! </p>
<p>I also dig comments and kudos if you feel up to them!</p>
<p>alternate fic titles:</p>
<p>An Ode to Wang Yibo's Hip Rolls<br/>Xiao Zhan and I Love You Very Much Didi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>